7th Year Chaos
by LoireLoa
Summary: If Harry likes Draco, and Draco DOESN'T like Harry, then who DOES Draco like? If loosing his Firebolt wasn't enough... DISCONTINUED!
1. Apparation and Forgotten Items

**Check my page for disclaimers...**  
Most things in _italics_ are thoughts.They have 'quotation marks' around  
them.  
  
**Chapter 1: Apparation and Forgotten Items**  
  
_"Draco...Draco...Draco..." Harry moaned.  
"Yes...Harry...?" came the husky response.  
"Harder...hard-- ah...ah..."  
The two climaxed together.  
"Harry..."  
"Yes..."  
"I--"  
_

"POTTER!" Uncle Vernon yelled, pounding on Harry's bedroom door. "POTTER!"  
Harry rolled over on his bed. _'Why does Uncle Vernon have to ruin  
everything?'  
_"POTTER! GET UP! GET UP AND GET DRESSED! YOUR BLOODY TRAIN LEAVES IN AN  
HOUR!"

Harry groaned. _'Train...'_ he thought sleepily, _'what train...'_ Harry sat up  
with a start. Suddenly, he remembered. _'THE train! The Hogwarts Express!'  
_He panicked. The summer had gone by so quickly, he hadn't even had time to  
pack.  
"POTTER!" roared his Uncle Vernon angrily, "IF YOU MAKE ME LATE..."  
"I'm up Uncle Vernon," Harry yelled, throwing on his clothes and stuffing  
his belongings in his trunk. "I'm up! I'll be right down!"  
"Well, hurry it up then! We haven't all day!" quipped Uncle Vernon angrily.  
He then mumbled what sounded to Harry like 'The sooner you're out of my  
house, the better...'  
Harry turned towards the window, and, catching her in midair, hastily  
stuffed Hedwig into her cage. "Sorry Hewdwig," he said when she gave him a  
rather nasty look, "we're running rather late today."  
Harry shoved the last of his things into his trunk and looked around. He  
felt like he was forgetting something...

"POTTER!"

Harry grabbed his things and dragged the downstairs. Dudley and Uncle  
Vernon were waiting on him, and they didn't look to happy by the by...  
"Half a bloody hour to get you to the train station and Dudley to the gym  
for his match!" Uncle Vernon barked at Harry. "Lazy boy," he mumbled as he  
got into the car, "all he does is sleep..."  
Harry rolled his eyes. He was really getting sick of Uncle Vernon. _'He  
always has something rude to say about me, and something wonderful to say  
about that pig he has for a son.'_ Harry thought as he checked his pockets  
for his wand. _'Now where did I leave my wand?...'_ He rubbed his head  
thoughtfully, and found his wand stuck behind his ear. _'That's really not a  
safe place to keep a wand, now is it?' _said the little voice in his head.  
He'd been hearing a lot from the voice lately...

Harry closed his eyes as the car pulled out of the drive and started down  
the street. _'Finally,'_ he thought slumping down in his seat, _'I can  
relax...'_ Suddenly, the car came to a screeching halt, and Harry was  
pitched forward violently in his seat.

"What happened?" he asked, "Why have we stopped?"

"You tell me." Dudley said, a bit of sarcasm in his voice. Harry looked out  
of the window and groaned. Traffic was backed up so badly that it looked as  
if it would never start moving. _'Of all the days to run into a bloody  
traffic jam,' _he thought crossly, _'why today?'_

"Ten minutes." said Dudley turning in his seat to sneer at Harry. "Looks  
like you're going to miss you train, Potter."

Harry fumed. _'If only there was a way to get there now..'_ Harry thought  
miserably. _'Apparate. You can do it, Harry.'_ said the little voice in his  
head. _'No,'_ Harry thought back, _'I can't.' 'You HAVE to Harry.' _said the  
voice stubbornly,_ 'It's the only way.'_ Harry nodded inwardly. The voice was  
right. He would have to apparate if he didn't want to miss his train.He  
grabbed a hold of his trunk and Hedwig's cage._ 'Ok,'_ he thought to himself  
nervously, _'I can do this...'_

"Five minutes, Potter." said Dudley, his sneer widening, "What are you  
going to do, fly?"

Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and with a small _'pop'_ vanished  
from the car. He felt, for a minute or two, as if he were being stretched  
from the bottom up over a very large distance. After his insides caught up  
with him and his feet were on solid ground, he opened his eyes. He was  
never happier to see Platform Nine and Three-quarters than he was at that  
moment. He sighed as he climbed onto the train. No sooner had he sat down  
with Luna and Ginny than the train started moving. _'See,'_ said little voice  
in his head _'I knew you could do it.'_

Moments later, Ron and Hermione joined them in their compartment. "Harry,"  
said Hermione relieved, "For a minute there I thought you weren't going to  
make it."  
"He almost didn't." Ron said, "How did you get here in the nic of time?"  
Harry told them all about how he had slept late and then ran into a traffic  
jam.  
"You can apparate onto Platform Nine and Three-quarters?" Ron asked  
curiously.  
"Apparently so." Harry answered shrugging. "Do either of you have any food?  
I kind of missed breakfast."  
"Sure," Ron said, handing Harry his peanut butter and jelly sandwich,  
"thanks to my mom. She always packs me something."  
Harry took the sandwich and unwrapped it.  
"Harry," Hermione said as he stuffed a large bit of sandwich into his  
mouth, "I was wondering..."  
Harry gulped down the rest of the sandwich. "Yes?"  
"Where's your broomstick?"  
Harry looked around. "I thought..." he said, looking through his trunk, "I  
mean, I know I packed it..."  
"Call it." Ron said sensibly, " Use the summoning charm."  
"Right, right." Harry said feeling a little stupid, "The summoning charm."  
He pulled out his wand. "Accio Firebolt!"  
Harry waited...and waited...and waited...

"Hermione," he asked uneasily,  
"why isn't it coming?"


	2. For Your Viewing Pleasure

To **hpdmslashrocks**: hope you like it.  
  
**Chapter 2: For Your Viewing Pleasure**  
  
"Hermione, why isn't it coming?" Harry asked uneasily.  
"I don't know, Harry." Hermione responded, "Maybe--"

"Well, well..." quipped a familiar drawl, "so there is something that the  
mudblood doesn't know. Interesting..."  
"Shut it, Malfoy." Ron said, brandishing his wand, "Or else I'll--"  
"You'll _what_?" Draco said sneering, "You couldn't curse the broad side of a  
hippogriff, let alone curse _me_. Come on Crabbe, Goyle."  
Harry and Ron watched as Draco and his minions sauntered off back to their  
compartment.  
"He's really starting to bug me." Ron said, flopping down beside Hermione.  
"He bugs me too." Harry replied, sitting across from Ron.  
_'No he doesn't.'_ said the voice in his head.  
_'Shut it.'_ Harry thought back.  
"Remember when Moody turned him into a ferret?" Hermione said, obviously  
trying to lighten the mood.  
"I wish_ I_ knew how to transfigure him into a ferret." Ron said, fondly  
remembering the white ferret bouncing around the Great Hall.  
"It was _so funny_!" Hermione exclaimed, "Don't you think so Harry?"  
"Yeah, it was hilarious."  
_'No, it wasn't.'_ said the voice, _'It was wrong and you know it.'  
_"He looked _so stupid_!" Ron and Hermione exclaimed.  
"Yeah..." Harry said, his inner turmoil going unnoticed.  
_'Actually,'_ said the voice, _'you thought he made an adorable ferret...'_  
Harry smiled to himself. _'He did. If he were still a ferret I'd have kept  
him as a pet...'_

"Something off the trolley dears?"

Harry managed to stop fantasizing about Draco long enough to help Ron and  
Hermione relieve the lunch trolley of a large portion of its contents.  
After he'd eaten, Harry put on his robes, and stretched out for a quick  
nap...

_"Do you want me, Harry?"  
"Yes..." Harry asked, rubbing up against Draco desperately. Draco responded  
by caressing Harry's buttocks and pulling him closer.  
"I want you too." he said, pulling off Harry's robes and gently biting his  
shoulder. Harry moaned. He had never felt so erotic. Draco put his hands on  
Harry's waist and gently pushed him away._

_"Strip for me, baby."_

_Harry slowly took off his clothes, enjoying the way Draco licked his ruby  
lips and panted. He teased him, first touching himself, then touching  
Draco. When Draco caressed him back, Harry lost his balance and came  
toppling down into Draco's lap.  
"Harry..."  
"Yes?"  
"I--"_

"Harry!"

His dream shattered as Hermione shook him awake. "Harry, wake up! We're  
here!" Harry groaned, sat up, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "I'm  
up." he said standing.  
"Oh my god!"Hermione said clasping her hands over her eyes and turning  
away.  
"What?" Harry asked yawning.  
"What -- _Harry_!" Ron exclaimed.  
"What?" Harry asked confused, "What's going on?" Ron blushed and Hermione  
hurried out of the compartment, one hand still over her eyes.  
"Ron, what is it?"  
Ron ran his hands through his hair, obviously embarassed."Your..._pants_." he  
said, looking even more uncomfortable.  
"What?" Harry said, looking down and turning red. He was horny, and it  
was obvious. _'Oh god.'_ he thought, _'I'm...' 'You're visibly aroused,'_ said  
the voice inside his head, _'and what's worse is that Hermione noticed.'  
_Harry squeaked and turned his back to Ron. _'Oh my god.'_ he repeated  
mortified, _'Hermione....that's why she...'_

"Hello Potter, have a nice nap?"

Harry whirled around to see Draco standing in the doorway.  
"Get out Malfoy," Harry said, trying for all the world to sound  
threatening, "or else I'll--"  
"Get _Weasly_ on me?" Draco said, cutting him off, "Your _prefect_ buddies have  
already gotten off the train."  
"I'm not defenseless, Malfoy." Harry said, backing away as Draco entered  
the compartment.  
"No," Draco said, eyeing Harry's pants, "You're just horny."  
"I'm not --"  
"Yes you are." Draco retorted, shutting the compartment door, "Do you want  
some help with that, Potter?"


	3. Chevy

Thanks to blanchemalfoy, I'm glad _somebody_ reviewed this...

**Ch. 3: 'Chevy'**

"Do you want some _help_ with that, Potter?"

The words swam around inside Harry's head like fish in a fish bowl. _'Oh my god...' _Harry thought wildly, _'Did Draco Malfoy just offer to -- was he saying he wanted to...?' _

"Well?" Draco asked impatiently, "Do you or don't you? I haven't got all night for Merlin's sake!"

"What do you mean by _help_?" Harry asked cautiously. _'Please, oh, please let him mean what I think he means.'_

"I _mean_ give you a few pointers." Draco answered, rather annoyed.

"_Pointers_?" Harry echoed, his words mimicking his thoughts.

"Yes, Harry," Draco answered as if he were talking transfiguration to a two year old, "pointers. Tips, tricks, and spells for you've got a chevy. More spells than anything else though..."

"Chevy?" Harry asked confused, "What's a truck got to do with anything?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Like a _rock_." he said, irritated that he had to explain such menial things. Harry, however, failed to understand.

"I still don't see what a truck has to do with anything."

"Don't ask _me._" Draco said, "_You're_ the one from the muggle background. _I_ picked it up from Goyle..."

"But what's--"

"_Like a rock_!" Draco said, with the look of an angry bull in his eyes, "Like a _bloody rock_! It's the motto of the manufacturer! It describes a hard-on perfectly! Like a _bloody rock_!"

"Oh." Harry said, rather embarassed that he hadn't made the connection himself, "That's what--"

"Look, Potter," Draco said, obviously pissed off, "I haven't got all night, so do you want my help or--"

"I do." Harry cut in hurridly, "Teach me."

"Right," Draco said, calming down,"right. Like I said, it's more wand technique than anything else..."

Harry stared at Draco, his mind wandering as Draco calmly explained how to conjure the solid likeness of a person -- Harry imagined conjuring a Draco -- for a twenty-four hour period.

"So all I have to do," Harry said thoughtfully, "is think of a person, perform the spell, and -- just like that -- a sex slave of my very own?"

"Precisely."

"Wow." Harry sat there, fantasizing, as Draco explained another spell that could produce the girl (or guy) of the caster's dreams. Harry, however, wasn't listening. He was too busy thinking of all the things he could do to his Draco sex slave.

"Potter?" Draco said, finally realizing the harry had stopped paying attention.

"Hmmm?" Harry murmured dreamily.

"Damnit Potter!" Draco yelled, snapping Harry out of his trance, "You're not even paying attention!"

Harry blinked, dazed."What?"

"You know what, _Potter_?" Draco spat, making _Potter_ sound like the most poisonous thing in the known universe, "When you feel like paying attention, you can come find _me_! Because I'm not _wasting_ any more of my time talking to the likes of you!" Draco stormed out of the compartment, and just like that, Harry was all alone.

"Malfoy!" Harry said, rushing after him, "Wait!" But it was too late, Draco was already gone.

Harry walked gloomily over to the last remaining "horseless" carriage (for now he knew that they weren't) to find Ron and Hermione inside, talking. Apparently, they were waiting for him.

"What took you so long, Harry?" Ron asked, moving over on the seat to make room for him.

"Malfoy." Harry responded, turning to look out of the window as the carriage began to move. Somehow, he just didn't quite believe the 'concerned' act that Ron and Hermione were putting on. He was a little less experienced in some areas than he would like to be, but something in the way that Hermione had been groping his best friend said that they hadn't been all _that_ worried as to Harry's whereabouts.

"Harry?" Hermione said, breaking into his self-pitying thoughts, "You're really quiet all of a sudden. Is something wrong? Are you alright?"

_'Are you alright?' _asked the tiny voice in his head.

_'That,'_ Harry thought bitterly, _'is the question of the day...'_


	4. Return of the Broom

**A/N: **Thanks to all of you who reviewed the previous chapters. I hope that this one is also to your liking.

**Ch. 4: The Return of the Broom**

"Harry," Hermione inquired, "you're really quiet. Are you alright?"

The million-galleon question of the day.

"Yes, I'm fine." Harry replied. But he wasn't, and one glance was enough to tell him that Ron and Hermione weren't buying it. "Really," he said, trying to convince them, "I'm okay. I'm just a little embarassed about earlier. That's all."

Ron sighed and patted Harry on his back.

"It's alright mate. It's not like Hermione's never seen something like that before."

"RON!" Hermione exclaimed blushing a brilliant pink, "_Must_ you?"

"Don't worry," Ron said affectionately, "Harry won't tell anyone, will you Harry?"

"No," Harry said, crossing his fingers behind his back, "not a soul."

"Well that's a relief." Hermione said, "Just think of how embarassing it would be if that got out."

_'Not _nearly _as embarassing as it would be for _you_ if Draco Malfoy told about _your_ little mishap.' _said the voice in Harry's head, rather annoyed. _'It's selfish really, the way she only thinks of herself.'_

_'Hermione's not selfish. She worries about me and Ron as well.' _Harry said defensively.

_'Certainly,' _said the voice, a trace of a sneer in its tone, _'She's quite considerate of your feelings and well being. Especially when she could become... less popular, by association...'_

Harry scowled. As much as he hated to admit it, the nagging voice seemed to have made a very good point. She only seemed to show concern when his actions could get _her_ into some kind of trouble.

_'You know,' _ said the voice thoughtfully, _'it's not too late to be Draco's friend instead...'_

Harry smiled to himself. _'No,' _he thought, _'it's not too late, is it?'_

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall, a hushed silence fell over the far right side of the room. All of the eyes at the Slytherin tabls seemed to be on Harry. _'Draco,' _Harry thought bitterly, _'he must have said something.'_ Harry sat down, rather uncomfortable that there was something going on that he didn't know about.

_'Great,' _Harry thought to the voice in his head, _'now the whole school will know I woke up with a hard-on.' _

_'On the upside,'_ the voice replied, _'Draco still doesn't know that you're gay.' _

_'It's just a matter of time before he finds out. Then, it's all over.'_

_'Not if he's gay too.' _ The voice said reasonably.

_'There's no way that Malfoy's gay.'_

_'I'll keep my ears out for you.'_

_'What?' _Harry said, bewildered. _'Keep _your_ ears out for me?'_

_'You sound surprised.'_

_'But how-'_

_'The subconcious hears everything, you know.'_

"Welcome, welcome," said Professor Dumbledore, the school's headmaster, "to yet _another_ year at Hogwarts. I trust you have all enjoyed your blissfully lazy summer?"

There was a mass murmured agreement by the students, who immeadiately began to relate their summers to one another.

"Settle down, settle down." said Dumbledore, his smiling eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. The noise promptly died down and winthin a few short seconds, the headmaster once again had everyone's undivided attention.

"Now," said the majestic headmaster, "before I begin with my usual start of term speech, I'm afraid I'll have to make a minor announcement." He adjusted his glasses before he continued. "As important as it may be to some of you to have particular items with you, I must ask that you refrain from summoning them from home --- or, where ever else you may have left them -- as many people are not accustomed to seeing such things speeding past their windows, especially when those people are not members of the magical community."

Harry felt the headmaster's gaze settle, however briefly, upon him, and he sank down into his seat rather embarassed.

"Now that that's out of the way... Mr. Potter, your broom. Mr. Malfoy, your dress robes."

Harry whipped around in his seat to see a paire of surprised blue eyes staring him down from the Slytherin table.

"Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Potter? We don't have all day you know..." said the headmaster as the two boys jumped up from thier seats and hastened to retrieve thier belongings.

"Malfoy." Harry wispered.

"Potter." Draco responded.

"Can you help me with that, um, _thing_ tomorrow?" Harry asked quite aware of the headmaster's presence.

"Perhaps." came the cool, nonchalant reply, "And where would we meet if I decided to do you this..._ favor_?"

"The...astronomy tower. After class." said Harry hurriedly. He was well aware of the curious stares of the other students.

"Very well." Draco said, sounding rather bored with the whole idea, "I'll see if I can't fit you in..."

The two boys exchanged looks, them returned to thier respective house tables.

_'Good job!' _ said the voice inside Harry's head proudly as he sat down, _'You have a time and place set. You're doing such a good job! If I had my own body, I'd kiss you! _You_ have a _date_ with Draco Malfoy...'_

_'Yes,' _Harry thought worriedly, _'but will he show up?'_


	5. Duplicus Deseablus

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you feel it was worth the wait.

**Ch. 5: Duplicus Deseablus**

Harry paced the Astronomy tower restlessly.

_'Where is he?'_ he thought as he passed the door for the what seemed like the millionth time. _'Classes have been over for ages.' _Harry stole a glance at the clock above the door, immediately wishing that he hadn't. It had been nearly three hours since he'd left the Great Hall after dinner, wrote out a scanty paragraph for potions, and dashed up to the Astronomy tower to meet Draco.

_'It's been two bloody hours!'_ Harry thought miserably, _'If he's not here by now, then he probably isn't coming.'_

_'Calm down.' _said the tiny voice in his head that Harry had become rather accustomed to hearing, _' You're overreacting. He'll be here. You'll see.'_

But ten more minutes passed, and Harry did not see.

"I don't _believe_ this! That bloody little liar stood me up!" Harry said fuming, "He's probably sitting in the Slytherin common room _right now_, telling any body who'll listen that _Harry Potter _is up in the Astronomy tower _waiting _for him! When I get my hands on that lying, cheating, stuck-up, good-for-nothing, slimy, sneaky, worthless little prat I'll--"

"I'm absolutely _flattered_ that you think so highly of me, Potter."

Harry whirled around to see Draco Malfoy leaning up against the wall behind him, watching him as if he were the most interesting thing in the world.

"If you're finished goining on about what a slimy, worthless little prat you think I am, I'd like to get this over with. I haven't got all night." Draco said, crossing the room to sit on one of the tables.

"Yeah, well... You're late." Harry said, rather deflated.

"Some people have other priorities to take care of Potter." Draco said haughtily, "I am a prefect after all."

Harry glared at him warily. "Can we just _start_ already? Like you said, we don't have all night."

"That's right," Draco said, "I do have somewhere to be..."

"Yeah right."

"For _your_ information,_ I _have a date tonight." Draco said, checking his hair in the darkened window. "So you'd better pay attention Potter, because if you make me miss it I'll hex you all the way to graduation."

Harry felt a surge of jealousy well up inside his chest. _'A date?'_ he thought, suppressing a miserable groan, _'With who? And here I was hoping that he'd gotten all dressed up for me...'_

"Are you listening, Potter?"

"What? No... I mean yes. Yes, I was listening." Harry said, trying to appear as if he had been.

"You'd better focus Potter, this spell requires a lot of concentration." Draco said, obviously convinced that Harry had indeed been paying attention.

"Right." Harry said, rather relieved that his aloofness had been overlooked.

"Well," Draco said crossing his arms expectantly, "let's see it."

"See what?"

"The spell."

"What spell?"

"The one I went over yesterday. You _have_ been practicing, haven't you?"

Harry blushed embarassed. He hadn't practiced the spell. As a matter of fact, he hadn't paid much attention at all. _'I don't even remember what it was called.' _He thought.

"Okay...." Draco said, noticing the blank, embarassed look on Harry's face, "I guess we have to start at the beginning..." He pulled out his wand. "This," he said, making what looked to Harry like a figure eight with an extra loop, "is the motion for casting this spell. The incantation is _Duplicus Deseablus_. You with me so far?"

"Yes." Harry said truthfully.

"Good. Now. To work the spell, you have to form a clear picture of the person that you desire, and focus on it while you're casting the spell. You _are_ visualizing, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Harry said letting a picture of Draco pervade his thoughts, "I'm visualizing."

"Good. Now, do the motion and recite the incantation. On three." Draco said, pausing to make sure that Harry had heard. "Ready?"

Harry nodded.

"One...two...three..."

"Duplicus Deseablus." they said together. The triple loops hovered in the air, glowing for a moment, and slowly began to take form.

"One more thing, Potter."

"What?"

"They don't come with clothes."

"_What_?!" Harry stood staring --half anticipating, half dreading-- as the spell completed itself. Harry hastily took off his robes and threw them around the stark naked Draco look-alike. "Why didn't you say something earlier? Malfoy?"

"Aren't you just the sexiest thing walking?" Draco was saying to his clone as he pulled a conjured blanket over thier heads.

"Malfoy who--?"

"You _are _a naughty girl, aren't you?" Draco said to whoever he was under the blanket with him. Harry watched as the blanket slid back to reveal a topless Draco Malfoy fondling a very nude, _very _convincing clone of Padma Patil.

For a moment, Harry stared as the two of then began to do things that he was fairly certain he shouldn't be watching them do. Then, coming to his senses, he grabbed his clone and bolted for the door. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. He really wished he hadn't seen that.

"Potter?"

Harry opened his eyes, momentarily shocked to see Draco standing in front of him. But it wasn't Draco, it was just the clone. "Harry. Call me Harry."

"Okay... Harry?" the clone said quietly.

"Yes?" he answered.

"What now?" the clone asked.

"I don't know." Harry said shrugging, "How long does the spell last?"

"Twenty-four hours."

Harry groaned. _'What am I supposed to do with him for twenty-four hours?'_

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Where am I supposed to stay for the night?"

Harry stared at him. _'Where indeed...'_


	6. Adonis

**A/N:** So sorry for not updating as I should have. My computer downloaded a virus and, well, it didn't want to work. At all. I failed an English assignment because of it. But it's fixed now, so the updates should definetly be quicker.

**Ch. 6: Adonis**

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Where am I supposed to stay for the night?"

Harry stared at him in complete disbelief. Like he was supposed to know!

"To bloody hell if _I_ know! You're the one that should be coming up with ideas! I'm bloody tired of thinking!" he yelled heatedly.

the clone blushed and looked at the floor meekly. "I just... well...you're Harry Potter... you can do anything... I just figured you had some kind of plan..."

Harry immediately fel tbad about acting like an ass. _'After all,'_ said the voice in his head, _it's not his fault he's here, it's yours.' _

Harry sighed. Once again, the voice was right. "I'm sorry, Malfoy... what do you want me to call you, anyway?"

"Whatever you want to call me." the clone said, shrugging.

"But what do you _prefer_ to be called? Harry asked, vaugely annoyed.

"I guess you could call me Adonis." said the clone, sensing Harry's annoyance.

"Adonis?"

"Yeah, it's my middle name. I've always liked it better than _Draconius_ anyway."

"Okay...Adonis. Where do you want to stay for the night?"

"Wherever you want me to stay...whevere _you're_ going to stay..." Adonis answered, pulling shyly on Harry's robes.

"Okay..." Harry said, his subconsious logging that statement for later analyzation, "I guess you could stay in Gryffindor Tower, since you want to stay with me... Yo'd have to keep quiet though, Ron'll freak if he sees you."

Adonis's smile faded, and he made a face that Harry couldn't quite understand.

"What?" Harry asked, "I know you don't like him -- he's a Weasley and you think he's beneath you --"

"It's not that." Adonis said quickly, "I just... well..."

"What?"

"It's just... the way he looks at you, that's all. It... sometimes..." Adonis stammered.

"Go on." Harry encouraged, taking Adonis by the hand and leading him towards Gryffindor Tower. "I'm listening."

"Sometimes...sometimes it seems like... sometimes he looks at you like he owns you and... sometimes... he acts like he's... your boyfriend." Adonis said, finishing in a rush and turning a brilliant shade of pink at the look of amusement that Harry sent his way.

"So?" Harry said, highly amused at Adonis's shyness.

"I... I'm only here for twenty-four hours and..."

"And?"

"And... I don't want to share you with him!" Adonis said possesively, giving Harry a look that dared him to laugh.

Harry blinked, his mind whirring like he was being drawn by an invisible portkey.

"You... _like_ me?" He said, once he found his voice.

"Of _course_ I like you Harry!" You're emy summoner after all. It's kinda given, don't you think?"

"Password." inquired the Fat Lady, politely interrupting their conversation.

"Oh." Harry said, "Custard Cream."

"Correct." commended the Fat Lady, swinging forward with a curt nod.

Harry and Adonis entered the (blissfully empty) common room.

"This way." he wispered as he led Adonis up the staircase to the seventh-year dormitory. Harry quietly entered the apartment that he shared with Ron and Neville.

"Harry?" inquired a sleeply voice from the bedroom on the far-right side, "Is that you?"

"Yes." Harry answered, hurring Adonis past Neville's room and into his own.

"Where've you been? Dean was asking about you. Something about...the teachers?"

"Ok. Thanks Neville." Harry said, leading the (once pudgey and short, now tall and lean) boy back to his own room."I'll look into that."

"You could probably still catch him... it's not that late, he might be up..." Neville yawned.

"I'll talk to him in the morning. I've got a load of stuff to do."

"Homework?" Neville asked as Harry reached to door.

"Yeah," Harry called as he shut the door behind him, "Something like that..."

* * *

**A/N: **In my Harry Potter fics, seventh years sleep three to an apartment-style room, each with thier own bathrooms and a shared living/dining area and kitchenette. Harry sleeps with Ron and Neville, and Hermione sleeps with Parvati and Lavandar. 


	7. Clone's Intuition

**A/N:** Sorry the update took so long, I've been kinda busy. I'll be updating and/or writing my/new fics as often as I can afford to.

**Ch. 7: Clone's Intuition**

When Harry woke up, he found, much to his alarm, that he was naked and there was someone sleeping beside him in his bed. He sat up, confused at first, but once he remembered the events of night before, he relaxed. Rolling onto his side, he reached over the nude, soundly sleeping figure of Adonis to pick his glasses up off the bedside table. Leaning slightly over him, he stroked Adonis's soft, golden hair and kissed him on the cheek. Adonis stirred slightly, and Harry, thinking he'd awakened him, murmured quietly for him to return to his dreams. Harry sighed contentedly. _'It would be absolutely wonderful,'_ he mused as he rose from his bed, _'if I didn't have class and could spend all day in bed, shagging.'_

Harry went into his bathroom and, after taking a quick shower, proceeded to battle with his hair. It was a hard battle – harder than any battle with Voldemort had been—and as he was about to give in and simply let his hair do as it pleased, Adonis walked into the bathroom.

"Bad hair day?" he asked as he conjured a toothbrush.

"_Every_ day is a bad hair day." Harry said, exasperated. "My hair is worse than Hermione's. At least hers lays down, I can't do anything with mine!"

"Here," said Adonis, taking the comb from Harry, "I'll do it for you, just this once."

Harry quietly conceded the comb to Adonis and watched, amazed, as he performed the one task that Harry himself could never quite achieve: making his hair lay flat.

"The trick," Adonis said as he set the comb down and went back to brushing his remarkably white teeth, "Is to use mousse – or gel, whichever you prefer – in _conjunction_ to a wet comb."

Harry nodded, unable to think of why he hadn't considered that extremely blatant solution sooner. But, of course, the voice inside his head could.

'_You never thought much about your looks before...maybe it has something to do with the wet dreams you had over the summer and the mind-blowing sex you had last night.' _said the voice quite reasonably.

'_Maybe you're right.'_ Harry thought, agreeing with the voice wholeheartedly. _'Maybe Draco and Adonis's neatness and my insatiable desire for both of them makes me want to be neat too.'_

"Harry," said Adonis, gently pulling him out of his thoughts, "if you hurry, you might be able to catch a glimpse of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"I would," he replied, if I knew what to wear -- besides my robes."

"Well," Adonis started shyly, "if you don't mind, I could..."

"What?" Harry said, still completely awed by Adonis's shyness. In bed, Adonis was bold and daring, taking Harry in ways he'd never even dreamed of. But conversation-wise, Adonis was very shy and conservative.

"I... was just thinking..." Adonis began again, "that if you didn't know what to wear, I could... pick it out for you?"

Harry's breath caught in his throat. For some reason, the thought of Adonis dressing him struck him as completely erotic. He simply nodded and allowed Adonis to pull him out of the bathroom and over to his closet. As he watched him rummage through his wardrobe, he mildly wondered what Adonis had in mind, and if he'd have enough time to change if he didn't like it.

"Don't worry," said Adonis when he saw Harry's mild look of concern, "I trust my style intuition, so should you. After all, Draco _is _very well dressed."

'_Draco is well dressed, I'll give him that, but it isn't his style I'm worried about... It's his so-called 'intuition'.'_


	8. The Mystery Man

**A/N:** again, sorry it took so long.

Charmaine, Charrone: Happy Birthday, this is for you.

Everyone else: enjoy!

**Ch. 8: The Mystery Man**

Harry walked into the Great Hall feeling just a little bit self-conscious. _'I **really** shouldn't have let Donnie dress me this morning…'_ he thought as all eyes turned to him. Not only was he late but… well, he wasn't dressed the way he normally was. The door to the Great Hall had closed quietly behind him, but to Harry, the center of attention, they had been _far_ too noisy. _'Great,'_ he thought as he made his way over to the Gryffindor table, _'**Now** everyone's **really** looking at me!'_ As he passed between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, whispers floated up to bid him a little more than good day.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe he's an exchange student."

"Do we even _have_ an exchange program here?"

"I don't know."

"Well whoever he is, he's _hot_."

"I wonder if he's single?"

Harry turned to the girls, and gave them the sexiest look he could muster before continuing on his way down the aisle to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. As he passed them, girls sighed, swooned, and fawned over him like he was some sort of demi-god. _'I could get used to this.'_ he thought as he turned his most dazzling smile on a trio of girls that had been fixing their hair in anticipation of his passing.

"Hey."

The three girls sighed and leaned against one another, smitten.

"He is _so_ hot." one of them said as he turned to say good morning to Padma and Parvati who giggled, obviously flattered that someone as good looking as Harry would even _want_ to say anything to the at all. As he approached his two best friends, he saw Hermione quickly put away the mirror she'd been checking her hair in. "Hello," she said as Harry sat down.

"Hi Ron, hi Hermione, so," he said, spreading an ample amount of jam on his toast, "how's the happy couple?"

Hermione looked absolutely confused that he knew who she was until, of course, she recognized him.

"_Harry_?" she said in disbelief. "Harry is that you?" He nodded.

"Wow mate, you look… different. But in a good way." Ron said as Harry raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Nice pants." said Seamus, helping himself to a few of Harry's grapes, now that he knew who he was. "They make your ass look _great_."

"Thanks." Harry said as Dean punched Seamus in the arm.

"Ouch!" Seamus yelled, rubbing his are, "Your ass looks great too Dean."

"You really think so?"

"Yes!"

Dean smiled at Seamus, stuck his tongue out at Harry, and promptly turned back to his conversation with Neville.

"Geez," Seamus said rolling his eyes, "Dean gets so bloody_ jealous_."

"I would too if my boyfriend complimented someone before he complimented me." Hermione said, matter-of-factly. Harry looked at Ron and knew he had just logged that tidbit of information away. _'Hmm,'_ said the voice inside Harry's head, _'not as dense as he pretends to be, now is he?'_ Harry smiled. _'No. As a matter of fact, Ron's **quite** clever.' 'I'll bet he is.'_ replied the voice in his head.

"Harry! _Look_!" exclaimed Hermione. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has arrived."

"Wonder what kind of beast it'll be this time?" Ron said jokingly. Their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher the previous year had been a sphinx.

"_Ron_." Hermione groaned as the new teacher progressed down the aisle and took the only empty spot left at the staff table.

"Can you see what he looks like?" asked Dean, who was a bit shorter than Seamus and had to stand in order to see past him.

"No." came the reply from Seamus.

"I wonder why he wasn't at the feast last night?" inquired a third year girl from Ravenclaw.

"Maybe _he's_ a woman." said the boy sitting next to her, "It would explain a lot. Women are _always_ late."

"I resent that!" said the girl.

"As do we!" said the Patil sisters, who were sitting across from the two.

The first bell rang, signifying the start of classes.

"Guess we'll just have to find out in class." Harry said to Ron as the two of them got up and headed to the door.

'_I wonder if he'll be a good teacher.'_ Harry thought as he, Ron and Hermione all headed to Transfiguration.

'_I'm certain that he will be, Harry.'_ said the voice inside of his head. _'And I'm even more certain that you'll like him.'_

'_Really?'_ Harry thought back. _'You think so?'_

'_Trust me Harry, he'll be just like a father to you.'_


	9. Unmasked

A/N: Sorry updates took so long, but hopefully the 4 new chapterswill make up for it.

**Chapter 9: Unmasked**

Harry strutted into his Defense Against the Dark Arts class like he was some kind of god.

"Look at him," Draco said as Harry neared him, "walking around like he's some sort of supernatural deity." He casually stuck out his foot and effectively tripped the self-proclaimed demi-god. Harry stumbled and quickly used the rim of Neville's cauldron to right himself. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't quick enough.

"Watch where you're going, _Saint Potter_."

"You tripped me, Malfoy." Harry said, taking the defensive.

"Oh," Draco said, feigning innocence, "did I really? Prove it."

"Malfoy…" Harry growled, his patience wearing thin, "don't start."

"Oh my, the graceless god is going to unleash upon me his merciless wrath," Draco mocked, "whatever will I do?"

"Shut it Malfoy, before I give you an encore of me kicking your arse fifth year."

Draco's eyes flashed angrily. "You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" Harry said, advancing on him like a lion to its prey.

'_Now Harry,'_ said the voice in his head, _'don't act rashly. You only want to fight him because you like the way it feel to have his body underneath yours.'_

'_Shut up.'_ Harry said, silencing the voice as he edged even closer to his victim. To his surprise, Draco wasn't backing away. On the contrary, he'd taken several steps _towards_ Harry.

"If you're going to do it, then come on with it," Draco taunted, walking right up to Harry, "unless the great _Saint Potter_ has lost his nerve."

"Harry!" said Hermione as Harry's hands closed into fists, "Harry don't, you'll be in loads of trouble if you do. You could –"

"Can it, mudblood," Draco spat, "this is between me and _precious Potter_."

Harry grabbed Draco by his throat, his anger showing in his emerald eyes. "Don't call her a mudblood."

Draco smirked and looked directly at Hermione. "Mudblood."

Harry shoved Draco away and punched him in the face.

"You'll regret that, _Saint Potter_." Draco said, launching himself into Harry and knocking him over. Draco's eyes flashed with a turbulent rage as he used one hand to choke Harry, and the other to continuously bash his face. "That's the last time you'll ever raise your filthy hands to me," he spat acidly.

"That's the last time either of you will raise your hand to the other." came a slightly raspy voice from the doorway, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, _fifty points_ from both your houses, and four detentions to _each_ of you."

Harry shoved Draco off him. Despite the pain from being hit multiple times in the face, it had been _quite_ arousing for Harry. After all, Draco had been on top of him.

"But professor," Ron said, helping Harry to his feet, "Malfoy started it! He –"

"Have a seat Mr. Weasly." said the heavily cloaked professor as he moved across the room to take his place behind his desk. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, you two need to see me after class. There is much to discuss about your… poor behavior."

"Yes professor." the two boys answered, almost in unison.

"Now," said the professor, removing his cloak as he spoke, "if everyone has taken his or her seat, I would like to introduce myself. I am'"

"_Sirius?_" Ron exclaimed, "But you're dead!"

"_Professor_ Sirius Black," came the response, "and I am very much alive, if you don't mind my saying so."

Ron blushed furiously. "Sorry. It's just, Harry said… he said he saw you die."

"If you'd paid attention in potions you'd know anyone can – how did Severus say it? Oh yes, 'put a stopper in death.' Potions is not my favorite subject, but it has proved quite useful over the years."

"Nobody can reverse death," Hermione said, being the usual know-it-all, "it's impossible!"

"It's bloody brilliant!"

"It's quite enough for now." Sirius said, smiling pleasantly, "If everyone could settle down, I could begin my lessons."

And so, the class began.


	10. Lunch Break

**Chapter 10: Lunch Break**

"That was great!" Ron exclaimed as he, Harry, and Hermione walked along the corridor towards the Great Hall for lunch.  
"I thought so too. I'm glad he's back." Harry agreed.  
"What I want to know is how he managed to cheat death."  
"Hermione, give it a rest."  
"Ron's right." Harry added, "Can't something good happen to me and not be a conspiracy for once?"  
"Of course, but I'm just saying"  
"Just like third year you were _just saying_ that Harry's Firebolt was a magical bomb waiting to blow him to bits."  
"Okay, so I was wrong. How"  
"And like you said the Marauder's Map was evil and stuff like that, but the DA wouldn't have succeeded without it."  
"Yes, I _know_ Harry. I was wrong then too. But"  
"No 'buts' Hermione," Harry said cutting her off, "Sirius is back and that's all that matters right now."  
"I don't appreciate you guys teaming up on me like that." She huffed.  
"Well…" Ron started.  
"Well indeed," said Draco as he brushed past Ron to walk beside Harry, "It seems like cats aren't the only ones with more than one life."  
"Malfoy, you little brat. Why don't you"  
"Why don't _you_ shut-up, _Weatherby_?" Draco stated, putting particular emphasis on Weatherby. "I wasn't talking to _you_ – or _you_ mudblood." He said as Hermione opened up her mouth to speak, "I was speaking to Saint Potter."  
"If I'm such a saint to you, then why don't you get on your knees and _worship_ me?"  
"You wish."  
Draco leaned very close to Harry and dropped his voice so only Harry could hear.  
"See you on Saturday, _Saint_ Potter." He whispered as he turned and walked towards the Slytherin table.

'_Well,'_ said the voice inside his head, _'what do we make of that?'  
_Harry smiled to himself.  
'_No idea, but I don't think that having detention on Saturday with saint Malfoy will be such a bad thing after all.'  
_'_**Saint** Malfoy? He's nowhere **near** being a saint!'  
_'_Neither am I. I blew up my aunt, remember?'  
_'_Yes, but you didn't do it on purpose. And besides, **you're** going to save mankind.'  
_'_So?'  
_'_People worship you. No one worships **him**.'  
_'_I think you're wrong.'  
_'_Name one person who worships him then.'  
_'_Me.'  
_

Someone tapped Harry on the shoulder, and he looked up, quite surprised to see Sirius walking beside him.  
"Sirius! Hi. I loved your class, it was awesome. The whole thing about the trip to Gringotts to research protection charms"  
"Can I talk to you for a minute, Harry?" Sirius asked, a hint of urgency in his voice.  
"Sure." Harry said, following Sirius out of the Great Hall.  
"Harry, I have something to tell you, and I don't want you to feel as though I've been, well, snooping but…well… you know that voice?"  
"What voice?" Harry asked, completely lost.  
"The one in your head, the one you're always talking to."  
"Yes. Wait! How do you know about that?"  
"Doesn't that voice sound rather…familiar?"  
"Yes, I've always thought so. That still doesn't explain how you know."  
"Well, what if I told you that that voice you've been talking to belonged to a real-live person."  
"I'd wonder how they'd managed to talk to me, I suppose."  
"What if I told you that the person was a telepath?"  
"I'd wonder who they were, and why they wanted to talk to me. Sirius, you're asking a whole lot of 'what if' questions."  
"One more 'what if' question. What if I told you that the person you've been talking to was really me? What would you say then?"  
"I'd say, 'I can't believe I've been talking to you all this time and didn't know it' that's what I'd _say_. Sirius, why didn't you tell me it was you? All this time, I thought I was going crazy or something!"  
"Because I knew you wouldn't believe me. You'd think you'd completely lost your mind if though you were talking to a dead man." Sirius said sensibly.  
"But I do believe you."  
"Yes, now that I'm standing right in front of you and you can see for yourself that I'm alive."  
"This is making my head ache; it's too confusing. Can we change the subject, please?" Harry asked, massaging his temples.  
"Sure. What would you rather talk about?"  
"Anything but telepathy is fine with me."  
"You like Draco Malfoy?"  
"I don't want to talk about this either."  
"Harry!"  
"Okay… yes I like him." Harry admitted.  
"You worship him?"  
"You _heard_ that?" Harry said meekly.  
"Do you?" Sirius asked.  
"Yes…"  
"May I inquire as to _why_?"  
"I've given up on traditional religions." Harry said, half joking.  
"Harry, please be serious."  
"Well if I'm you, are you going to be me then?"  
"_Harry_…" Sirius warned.  
"What? I was only joking."  
"Can we _please_ get back to the subject, now that you've proven how witty you can be?"  
"Sure. Where was I?"  
"You were going to tell me why you feel the need to worship"  
"Draco, right."  
"Well?" Sirius prompted when Harry didn't answer.  
"He's hot. I have wet dreams about him all the time. I'll bet his"  
"Please stop. Just stop. I don't even want to _speculate_, what you were about to say next."  
"Well you asked, so I was just telling you." Harry stated.  
"Go to lunch, Harry."  
"Okay, see you later then." Harry said as he returned to the Great Hall.

"Severus?" Sirius said warily.  
Severus stepped from behind the House Hourglass where he'd been hiding, and wrapped his arms around Sirius.  
"Babe?" he answered.  
"What am I going to do with him?"  
"You're asking me?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm terrible with children."  
Sirius sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"  
Severus kissed Sirius's neck.  
"I could think of a few things…"


	11. Strawberry Seduction

**A/N:** Sorry the updates took so long. It's kinda short, but I hope you like it.

**Chapter 11: Strawberry Seduction**

Ron walked into the apartment that he shared with Harry and Neville.

"Bloody Potions" Ron muttered angrily to himself, "…can't stand the"

"You know, when people talk to themselves, it usually means that they've lost it."

Ron jumped and looked wildly around the sitting room. "Malfoy! What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Firstly, I am **NOT** Malfoy, I am Adonis. Secondly, you've got some jam on your face."

Ron wiped his face with the back of his potions homework.

"It's still there, you missed it." Adonis said, and Ron wiped his face again.

"Now?"

"Nope… why don't you come sit here and I'll get it off for you." Adonis offered.

"Ummm… okay…" Ron said as he cautiously crossed the room and sat on the couch next to Adonis.

"Come here," Adonis said, motioning for Ron to move closer to him, "I don't bite."

Ron nodded and moved closer to Adonis, who only rolled his eyes.

"For Merlin's sake Ron," he said moving close enough to him to touch him, "I'm not going to attack you."

"Oh." Ron said blushing as Adonis leaned in rather close. He could feel Adonis's breath on his lips.

"You've got some jam…" Adonis said, leaning over and licking to corner of Ron's lips, "right here."

Ron sighed as Adonis licked the 'jam' off his lips. He'd never been this turned-on by something so… simple.

"There," Adonis said, looking at Ron through half-closed eyelids, "all gone."

Ron looked into the deep pool of Adonis's stormy blue eyes, and felt the irresistible urge to kiss, grope, and shag the seductive blonde into oblivion.

So he did.

It is safe to say that it is not wise to have sex with someone else's boyfriend. Especially when that person is your best friend's boyfriend. It is also unwise to combine hot sex, strawberry jam, and carpeted upholstery, but some things are simply common sense…


	12. A House Divided

**A/N:** Sorry the update took so long. I've just adjusted to life as a college student. Hope you like it!

**Chapter 12: A House Divided**

When Harry walked into his room, he immediately noticed that 1) Ron was having sex on the couch; 2) The person he was having sex with was Adonis; and 3) there were countless bottles of condiments that were strewn across the floor.

It would be quite an understatement to say that Harry was furious, and he wasn't the only one who felt that way…

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione screeched, causing Ron to jump from the couch as if he'd bee burned.

"Hermione…" he started rather weakly.

"Don't '_Hermione'_ me you lying, cheating, ungrateful snake in the grass!" she spat. "How could you _do_ something like _this_ with someone like _him_?"

"It's actually not as difficult as it looks…" Adonis started. He was rewarded with scathing looks from both Harry and Hermione.

"Hermione, let me explain." Ron pleaded.

"Explain? _Explain?_ What's there to explain? You were having sex with someone and that someone _was not _me! With someone that isn't even _female_! It's plain as day that you don't give a bloody rat's ass about me at all! You were just in it for the sex! I can't believe you cheated on me, _on me_, with _him_!" Hermione said, her magic fizzing and crackling around her.

"Hermione…" Ron said trying to placate the raging woman in front of him. She, of course, simply ignored him and went on with her angry ranting.

"I don't know how I didn't see it before. You're all femme, obsessing over your looks… I should've _known_ you'd turn out queer… you"

"Wait one bloody minute!" Ron said, just as angrily, "I am _not_ gay! And even if I were, it doesn't give you the right to just attack me because of it! You don't make a big deal out of Harry being gay, so"

"Harry's had a traumatic life Ron." Hermione said as if it were a perfectly good reason for her to attack Ron and not Harry.

"So what! You don't go screaming your bloody head off because he sleeps with other guys!"

"_Harry_ is _not_ my boyfriend! _You are_! And you _cheated _on me with another guy, so I'll make all the bloody noise I want!"

"Well I can't help it if he's a better kisser than you!" Ron yelled.

"_I _can't help it if you're a _gay slut_!" Hermione yelled back.

"_I'm not gay!_ And since you're so fond of labeling people, maybe you should label _yourself_ a slut!"

"_What_" Hermione screamed outraged.

"That's right Hermione," Ron spat viciously, "I know all about the little affair you've been having with Viktor, you bloody hypocrite groupie!"

"I have not"

"Yes you have! It was all over _Witch Weekly_! I don't know how _dense_ you think I am Hermione, but it doesn't take a bloody _genius_ to read a magazine!"

"Fine!" Hermione huffed. "But at least it wasn't with someone of the same sex like you!"

"It _was_ with a bloke and it was _bloody brilliant_ too!"

"It was with your _best friend's boyfriend_!" Harry shouted at Ron.

"Whose side are you _on_?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Mine! She shouldn't have cheated on Viktor with you, or cheated on you with Ginny and Blaise, but _you_ shouldn't have cheated in her with _my boyfriend_ either!" Harry stated.

"Well he never said he was with you and _he_ started it! _He_ came on to _me!_ He"

"It doesn't matter who started it! You have a girlfriend so you shouldn't have followed through! Lead by _example_ Ron!" Harry replied.

"Bloody brilliant! Let's all gang up on Ron! His girl's been cheating on him for _ages_ and has slept with every Quidditch player in the entire school! That's nothing compared to when _I _cheated on _her_! Never mind that it was only once!"

"_And with your best friend's boyfriend!_" Harry and Hermione yelled in unison.

"_And you slept with my brothers!_" Ron countered.

"That was low." Adonis murmured.

"**SHUT UP**!" They all exclaimed, causing Adonis to recoil in fear.

"_Everyone_ shut up!" came a voice from the doorway. "_Twenty points_," said a very annoyed Professor McGonagall, "from Gryffindor and Slytherin _each_ for causing such a racket! Mr. Malfoy, get back to _your_ room!"

"But…" Adonis began to protest.

"No 'buts'. And if I hear anymore arguing, everyone involved will receive a month's worth of detentions with Professor Snape!" The angry teenagers were effectively quieted by this threat. _Nobody _wanted detention, least of all with Snape. Satisfied, McGonagall strode out, with a silently Adonis protesting and a ruffled Hermione following en suite.

"Harry…" Ron said quietly.

"Don't talk to me, you traitor." He replied before storming off to his room and slamming the door.


	13. Dining with the Dragon

**A/N: **Again, sorry about the updates taking so long. I'll try to update at least once a month from now on. To all those who have doubted my awesome writing skills, I promise that in this chapter you will see exactly where chapters 11 and 12 fit in. They were not random bits; they actually fit quite nicely into the plot. So there.

That said, on with the show.

**Chapter 13: Dining with the Dragon**

Harry walked into dinner that evening and knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that all eyes were on him. Normally that wouldn't have been so bad, but this was different. He didn't have Ron and Hermione at his side to deflect some of the stares and discomfort that he felt. It was his fault. If he hadn't conjured Adonis in the first place, none of this would have happened.

"So perhaps it is a good thing that it did happen." Sirius said, walking up behind Harry and putting his hand on his shoulder, "It's better that you learn now to feel at ease without them than it is for you to learn later."

Harry sighed. He knew that Sirius was right. But still…

"You miss them."

Harry looked up at his godfather. "You always know, don't you?" he asked

"Only because I cheat." Sirius replied with a wink. "Do cheer up. It's not the end of the world."

Harry smiled weakly. "I guess."

Sirius patted Harry on the shoulder and strode off to the Head Table.

Harry looked around. It seemed that he was still the object of interest. '_Fine.'_ Harry thought to himself. _'Little buggers. Never can mind your own bloody business, can you? 'Let's all see what Potter's going to do next'. Fine then. You want a show, then I'll give you a bloody show.'_

Harry felt a surge of spontaneity flow through his body. He was Harry Potter. He could do anything. _'Including have dinner with a certain blonde.' _Harry smirked to himself mischievously as he confidently strode over to the Slytherin table.

"Malfoy." He said coming to a stop right behind him. Draco turned around in his seat. "Well if it isn't Saint Potter." He said, smirking.

"Yes. It is me isn't it? Tell you henchmen to move over." Harry said, glancing at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh?" Draco said, mildly amused, "and why would I do that?"

"Because tonight, you're dining with a Saint." Harry replied

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are."

"Hmm…" Draco murmured, "well… you heard him boys. Move over. We mustn't keep our savior waiting."

Crabbe and Goyle stared at Draco in shock. They both looked as though they wanted to protest but seemed to think better of it. It was Crabbe who moved over to make room for Harry.

"Are you comfortable, my lord?" Draco said with mock sincerity.

"Why yes." Harry said, leaning over and stroking Draco's hair. "I am quite comfortable. Thanks for asking."

Draco's eyes flickered in mild amusement. "Well that's wonderful news, my lord."

"I thought I was a Saint." Harry said teasingly, "Don't tell me I've been demoted."

"Of course not my lord."

"Your lord?" Harry said smiling seductively.

"My Saint." Draco said, dancing to Harry's beat.

"I'm your Saint?" Harry said, leaning close to him.

"Yes." Draco purred.

"Then worship me." Harry whispered.


	14. Dragon Kin

**A/N: **There may or may not be a little smut in the next chapter. If there is, it'll be like the fantasies that Harry has been having, except more… detailed. But that's only how you, the readers, feel about that idea. This story hasn't been proofread by anyone but me so… yeah. Also, as per request, this chappie is from Draco's point of view, So have fun with that. On with the show.

Chapter 14: Dragon Kin 

"Then worship me."

The words echoed through Draco's head like the sound of a gong in an empty hallway. _Worship him?_ _Oh, Merlin. What have I gotten myself into?_ He felt his smile falter. _When will I ever learn?_

"Draco? Darling? Is something wrong?" Harry asked, caressing his face.

_Damn it! _Draco leaned into Harry's hand. _Harry._ _When did Potter become Harry?_

"Draco, my pet." Harry said, stroking his hair "Is everything alright? You're very…. Subdued this evening."

"I'm fine." He answered, knowing full well that he was far from "fine". He was confused and, perhaps, a little scared. Draco leaned further into Harry's caress. _What is wrong with me?_ He asked himself as he realized that he must look like a bloody fool letting Harry touch him like he was. _ I've gone and lost my bloody mind._

"Draco," Pansy said, trying to get Draco's attention, "isn't that your sister?"

"Sister?" Harry asked turning in the direction that Pansy had indicated, "I didn't know you had a sister."

Draco sighed. _The bloody brat. Following me everywhere. I wish she'd just bugger off!_

"I have a sibling, yes. But you wouldn't want to meet her, she's--"

"Draco!" a strikingly attractive woman with raven hair and extraordinary blue eyes exclaimed as she strode over to where her brother was sitting. Draco suppressed his anger and pretended to be happy to see his "sister".

"Bia." He said, through gritted teeth and a forced smile. "How lovely to see you."

"Hello Draco, _darling_." Bia said with a mocking smirk, "How is my _favorite _brother?"

"I am your _only_ brother, Chione." Draco replied annoyed. He hated his sister. _ Why can't she just leave me alone? Just because she married my brother doesn't give her the right to hover over me all the time. Fucking vamp._ Draco fumed and gave her one of the patented Malfoy death glares. Bia only smiled.

"Draco dear." She said, acting as though she had just noticed something very interesting, "Why, who might _this_ be?"

"Who him? He's Harry Potter." He answered. _Like she didn't already know who he was. He's the only reason that she came over in the first place. Fucking aristocratic suck-up. What is she doing here anyway? Shouldn't she be committing some heinous crime against humanity?_

"So, Chione. What brings you to Hogwarts? You couldn't possibly be here on _business_ Now could you?"

Again, Bia smiled. "Oh I'll bet you're _dying_ to find out now aren't you? You'll just have to be patient, Draco dear. After all, good things come to those who wait."

"Or _bad_ things." Draco whispered with a dangerous glint in his eye. He knew what kind of games she played. All Death Eaters followed them, his father included.

"Mmm…" Bia replied. "That is only too true." With a smirk she turned and walked away, leaving a fuming Draco, an uneasy Harry, and several curious Slytherins behind.


	15. Darkness Presiding

**REVIEW PEOPLE, REVIEW!** Please? Thanks! That would make me very happy. Enjoy!

**Chapter 15: Darkness Presiding**

"What was that all about?" Harry asked after Draco's sister had walked away.

"To bloody hell if I know." Draco replied, slightly irritated. The sudden visit from his sister-in-law had been extremely unnerving. _As if every other visit from her wasn't._ He thought scowling.

"Well," Harry said as he got up to leave, "Don't worry about it then."

'_Don't worry about it my bloody arse. That woman is treacherous. She's by far the most treacherous woman alive. She's probably more treacherous than the Dark Lord himself. The vapid…'_

"Malfoy?" Crabbe asked, interrupting his inner ranting, "Do you feel that?"

"Do I feel what?" '_Your stupidity leaking from your body and staining my clothes?' _Draco thought, still irritated from the encounter from his sister-in-law. '_Yes I feel it._'

"It." Crabbe said plainly.

"Yeah," Goyle replied, "I do feel something…"

"What the _bloody hell_ are you two idiots talking about?" Draco yelled confused. Honestly, he didn't know where his father _found_ them.

"You don't feel it?" Crabbe asked again, stuffing his face full of lemon sherbert.

"No! I don't _feel it_! The only thing I _feel_ is your presence starting to annoy me!" Draco yelled, quite pissed.

"It's kind of like… a chill, in the air." Goyle commented, more than used to Draco's moodiness, "Isn't it? Like you're standing next to a block of ice… or something."

Crabbe nodded. "Yeah… yeah! Like a cold chill, in the middle of the summer."

Draco sneered. "You two are idiots. I don't know what planet you fell off of, but--"

Draco stopped mid sentence. The lights had just flickered, he was sure of it.

"Did you two just notice the lights flickering?" he asked. They both shook their heads.

"Nope," Crabbe said, "nothing."

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open so hard they rebounded off the solid stone walls and splintered. The room went deathly silent as the doorway was filled with a thick, black smoke that fumed and rolled as though whatever was beyond it was on fire. The students were terrified. Nothing like this had ever happened before. As Professor Dumbledore stood to address the now panic-stricken students, evil, maniacal, bone chilling laughter began to fill the room.

"Dumbledore!" a raspy, slightly strained voice called out from beyond the smoke, "How nice of you to have gathered the children for me. I have some news, and it would have been hard for me to do so on my own."

"Show yourself!" Dumbledore commanded. The smoke cleared, only to reveal the most horrifying sight that the students had ever seen.

"It's _HIM_!" someone shouted, "It's You-Know-Who!"

Mass pandemonium broke out as the students made a mad rush for the opposite side of the room. The farther they were from Lord Voldemort, the closer to safety. Or so they thought.

"_SILENCE!_" Dumbledore bellowed. "You are not welcome in my school Tom."

"Tom is dead, my dear friend. You will join him soon enough." Lord Voldemort stated.

"You cannot defeat me Tom. You know this. Now, leave my school and never return!"

"No," came the reply, "_you_ leave _my_ school, Albus."

"Hogwarts was not, is not, and never will be _your_ school Tom!"

"I think you're wrong Albus. Step down, or I will _take_ Hogwarts by force."

Dumbledore glared, his eyes flashing defiantly. "You and what army?"

"_This_ army." Voldemort hissed as an entire army of Death Eaters appeared by his side. "The Dark Army."

Dumbledore's defiant look faltered, if only for a moment, and the teachers circled the frightened students to shield them from the Death Eaters. They would protect them at all costs.

"You will not take Hogwarts, so long as _I_ am still alive."

"Then you will _DIE_!" Voldemort yelled, throwing a curse at Dumbledore. It missed, but just barely. The students looked on in absolute terror as their Headmaster battled Voldemort. It was terrifying, yes, but it was a sight to behold. Spells of all different colors and varieties flew across the room so fast it was almost impossible to see them. The two attacked each other ruthlessly, and, after he sent a particularly nasty hex towards him, Voldemort hit his target, and Dumbledore was sent flying towards the Head Table. He advanced on him, like predator to prey. It was almost as though he was hunting the old man. In a way, he was.

"So, how does it feel to be ousted by your former-pupil? Voldemort said with a sneer as he raised his wand. Dumbledore only glared at Tom angrily. "Do you have any last words?"

"You will never truly run this country by the means of force alone. I will not see it happen." Dumbledore said defiantly from where he was sitting.

"Of course." Voldemort said, smiling, "I wouldn't want you to miss your funeral."

"I will not die today Tom."

"That's what you think…_Avada kedvara_!"


	16. Takeover

**A/N: **Sorry the update took so long. This chappie is rather short. **Warning: Character death.** Read and Review.

**Chapter 16: Takeover**

"_Avada kavada!"_

All went still as a bolt of green light exploded from the tip of the Dark Lord's wand.

All sound was muted, and just as suddenly as it had begun, it ended. He was no more. The silence that engulfed the room was complete and uncompromising. If there was breath exiting the lungs of those present, it could not be heard. Then, like a gunshot on a deserted city street, a voice rang out among the crowd…

"Albus!"

The eerie silence was broken as Minerva McGonagall rushed to her friend's side. She, like many others, had believed that he could not die. That Death itself would bow down and let him pass untouched. But, as she leaned over his motionless body, and saw with her own eyes the color drain from his face, she could deny it no longer. It was true; he was gone. Minerva let out a soul-shattering wail as the tears broke forth from her eyes and rained upon her fallen comrade's body. As the sobs broke forth from her distraught body, it was as if all present had woken up from an unsettling half-sleep, and they too wept. What was there left to do? The Dark Lord could not be vanquished without the aid of the leader of the Light. The Dark Lord smiled. He had them right where he wanted them.

"Where is he now?" he bellowed, "Where is he now? Where is your Saint, your Savior, your mighty Hero now?"

All eyes looked frantically around, and then turned to him.

"You know of whom I speak! Where is your precious Harry Potter now? Dumbledore was a man, and Harry Potter is naught but a boy. Let him come; I do not fear him. It is **YOU** who should fear him! Your hero! The so-called savior of the wizarding world! You hail him as king! Where is he now? What kind of king abandons his subjects in their time of need? It is _him_ you should fear! A coward who abandons his people; a scared boy, that is all he is. Nothing more."

Voldemort strode to the Head Table, his Death Eaters close behind him "I can give you that which you so desperately seek. You think I'm evil, yes?" He glanced around and saw the unspoken answer in the faces of the students and staff. "There is no good and evil, only power and those to weak to seek it. Hail me as your Lord and you shall want for nothing! Hail me as your Lord, and you shall _have_ power! _Join me, or die as he did_."

For a brief moment, murmurs of concern swept the crowd, then all knelt to acknowledge their new Lord. When the last person knelt, and the takeover was complete, there was one question burning on everyone's mind: where was Harry Potter?


	17. The Sorting Hat's Advice

**A/N: **Again, sorry it took so long. Hope you like it. On with the show.

**Chapter 17: The Sorting Hat's Advice**

Harry stood in front of his closet, trying to decide just what to wear. '_The blue shirt with the black pants, or the white shirt with the tan pants?'_ He thought uncertainly. _'Choices, choices.'_

Just then, he heard a loud bang, and the entire room went black. _'What's going on?'_ he thought as the lights flickered back on, _'That's never happened before…'_. He was just trying to make some sense of the whole thing, when he heard a very strange sound. _'That sounds like…' _Harry strained his ears, _'screaming. Someone's screaming.'_ Harry felt his insides go cold with fear as his scar ripped open. "Voldemort!" he yelled as he grabbed his wand and bolted for the door, "Voldemort… at Hogwarts! _But how?_"

-----

As Harry raced through the corridors and secret passageways, he hoped that he wouldn't be too late. He stopped short, as a horrifying thought crossed his mind: _'I can't use my wand against him! What am I going to do?'_ Just then, Harry remembered the sword of Gryffindor. He'd used it to kill the Basilisk. _'Maybe I can use it to kill Voldemort!'_ Harry took every shortcut he knew of to get to the Headmaster's office. "Sugar Quills!" he yelled as he neared the stone gargoyles.

The gargoyles did not move.

"Sugar Quills!" he yelled again, thinking they hadn't heard him.

Nothing.

"Sugar Quills! Sugar Quills! Sugar Quills!" he yelled in desperation.

The gargoyles looked at him, but didn't budge.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry pleaded, "Let me in! I need to get up there!"

"Sorry mate," said the gargoyle on the left, "that's the wrong password."

"I don't give a _rat's ass_ what the bloody password is!" Harry yelled angrily, "The castle is in danger!"

"Sorry," said the one on the right, "you know the rules."

"_Bloody hell!_" Harry swore.

The gargoyles jumped aside. For a split second, all Harry did was stare at them.

"Well?" said the gargoyle on the left, "Are you going in or not? The castle _is_ in danger you know."

Harry glared angrily at the pair before racing up the rotating stairs to the Headmaster's office.

"Fawks!" he exclaimed as he entered the cluttered room, "Fawks?" As he walked further into the room, Harry could hear a heart-wrenchingly sad sound. He looked around and spotted the usually cheerful phoenix crying in the corner furthest from the door. The sinking feeling returned full force.

"It's no use trying to comfort him." someone said.

Harry spun around, trying to find the source of the sound.

"Over here." Harry looked around, his eyes finally resting on the culprit.

"The sorting hat!" Harry said, slightly relieved.

"Come here my boy," said the hat as Harry hastened to its side, "quickly now, we haven't a moment to lose."

"What's going on? Why is Fawkes crying?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore is dead, killed by _You-Know-Who_. Now, now," said the hat, cutting Harry off before he could start, "you must listen, and do exactly as I say." Harry nodded and the hat continued. "Take this," it said, motioning towards a potions vial, "fill it with Fawkes' tears, and drink them. Twice you will do this."

"Drink them? But why?" Harry interrupted, confused by the hat's strange directions.

"Phoenix tears have immense healing powers, "the hat said, "they can cure even mortal wounds. If you drink two vials of them, you will be invulnerable to all harm for twenty four hours."

"Even the killing curse?"

"Yes, even the killing curse."

Harry nodded and hastily did as the sorting hat directed. "What now?" he asked.

"Now, my boy, you will take the sword of Godric Gryffindor and do what you are destined to do. Best of luck to you, Harry Potter."

Harry grabbed the sword and raced out of the Headmaster's office.

----

"Such a brave young man," the hat said as it watched Harry leave, "A brave young man indeed."


	18. Showdown

**A/N**: So… this story was supposed to be on hiatus, but as you can see, I've decided to dust it off and continue. Enjoy!

**Chapter18: Showdown**

"_Join me, or die as he did!_"

Voldemort surveyed his bowing audience. "You will all take my Mark, and serve me with loyalty everlasting. Bellatrix!" he called, "Bring me the Weasley girl. She will be first."

Bellatrix bought a struggling Ginny Weasley up to Voldemort.

"Hello… _Ginevra_. It's so nice to see you again."

Ginny glared at him in silent defiance.

"Giving me the cold shoulder?" he smiled cruelly upon her. "But we have such _history_ together. It was fun wasn't it? Opening the Chamber and releasing the Basilisk? Pity it was killed before it fulfilled its purpose."

Gasps of shock and murmurs of disbelief echoed throughout the Great Hall. The general consensus seemed to be along the lines of _"Weasley opened the Chamber?" _

"Ahh… you had not told them." He continued, amused. "Why not? Didn't you always want fame, glory? Isn't that why you liked Potter -- because he was _famous_?"

"That's not true!" she cried, finally breaking her silence.

"Isn't it? You wanted to _marry_ him; go down in history as Mrs. Harry potter, _wife_ to The-Boy-Who-Lived. Admit it."

"No!" she denied, "It's not true!"

"But no matter, that's… inconsequential, as it were. You were the first here to truly do my bidding, and so you shall be the first to receive my Mark."

"I don't want your mark!"

Bellatrix slapped her. "Do not speak to the Master that way! You should be proud to receive his Mark! There is no greater gift, no higher _purpose_ than serving Lord Voldemort!"

"That's enough, Bella." Voldemort said, motioning her to stand at his side. "Bow, Weasley. Bow to me, your Lord and Master."

"We will _never_ call you 'Master'!"

Every head in the Hall turned towards the source of the sound.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, hope filling her heart.

"Potter!" Voldemort roared, standing. "So you finally graced us with your presence." He held his arms wide, gesturing the captive students and staff. "Look at them! They bow to _me_! Surrender Potter – you cannot win. To do otherwise would be pure madness!"

"I'd rather be mad," Harry replied, drawing the Sword of Gryffindor, "than be _yours_!"

"So be it! _Sectumsempra_!"

Harry dodged left, seeking refuge behind the Ravenclaw table.

"_Avis_!" Harry countered, using the resulting flock of birds to distract Voldemort as he rushed toward him. "Aaaaah!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_NOOOOOO!_" someone cried in anguish, shoving Harry aside and taking the curse in his place. Harry turned, momentarily distracted by the head of blonde hair lying lifeless at his feet.

"Adonis…" he choked, shocked. He turned to Voldemort, brandishing his weapon. "You _monster_!" He swung his blade, lodging it into the Dark Lord's skull. "Die!"

Voldemort stared at him. "Is something supposed to happen?" he laughed, high, cold, and cruel. "Oh, I _am_ amused."

'_Shit, shit, shit, shit, __**shit**__!'_ Harry thought frantically, _'Now what?'_ He pulled hard on the Sword of Gryffindor, but the ancient blade would not budge.

"Is that your plan? To run me through with your sword as though you were some type of Muggle knight?" He laughed, blasting Harry across the room and into the stone wall. Harry stood, slashing his wand and sending the Hufflepuff table hurtling towards the seemingly-invincible Dark Lord. Voldemort simply pulled the sword out of his skull, and cut the offensive table in two.

"This is it? This is _'the power the Dark Lord knows not'_?"

"No… This is! _Avada Keddavra!_"

A bolt of sickly green light shot forward from Harry's wand, rocketing towards Voldemort and slamming into him. He flew backwards, crashing through the window and landing on the Hogwarts lawn atop a pile of broken glass.

"MASTER!" Bellatrix wailed, rushing to the window and climbing out. "Master!" she cried again, shaking him.

He did not move.

The Dark Lord was dead.


	19. Final Confrontations

**Chapter 19: Final Confrontations **

Draco stared, transfixed as he watched himself intercept the Killing Curse meant for Potter. _That's not me… it can't be me. I'm right here. _

"Adonis…" he heard Harry whisper.

_Adonis… how does he know my middle name? And how could I be __**there**__, dead, when I'm __**here**__, alive?_ He mused as he watched what could have been have been his twin fall lifelessly to the floor, a look of anguish and… something he couldn't identify… etched onto its face, _his_ face, for all eternity.

_How could this be?_ He wondered as he watched the Dark Lord and Potter battle for the fate of the world. _There's only one spell that I can think of that could make a clone of someone else, and that's… _ Draco mentally shook his head. _But that __**can't**__ be right! For Potter to conjure a clone of __**me**__ he'd have to desire me, and for him to desire me, he'd have to be…_

A loud crash and a shrill scream pulled him from his thoughts.

"MASTER!" Bellatrix screamed, rushing over to the prone form of Lord Voldemort and shaking him as if to wake him from slumber. "Master." She choked, face ashen. The room descended into silence. Her sadness was soon replaced by fury cold and raw.

"Potter." She growled, stalking towards Harry as the remaining Death Eaters, realizing their Master had fallen, beat a hasty retreat. "You will _pay_! _Avada Kedavra_!"

Draco watched in morbid fascination as the sickly green light of the Killing Curse sped towards Harry for the second time that night, wondering if he would survive again this time.

"Harry!" someone screamed. Somehow, time seemed to slow down, and Draco eye's widened as he finally understood what the look on his clone's face was as he died.

_He loved him. _He realized. _That means…_ _**I**__ love him. _Dazed, Draco raised his wand and barely registered the _Pulsus_ that left his lips. The whole room watched as the _Pulsus_ connected with Harry, shoving him out of the way of the Killing Curse just in time.

"_Avis_!" Harry shouted, once again conjuring a flock of birds for cover.

"You don't really expect that to _work_ do you? It's always the same tricks with you!" Bellatrix laughed. Her laughs were turned into screams as a ball of angry red flames struck her square in the chest and caught her robes on fire.

"_Aguamenti_!" she cried, dousing the flames. "You'll have to do better than that!"

"_Somnus_!" he called, dodging her Cruciatus.

Bellatrix laughed. "What, no _story_?" she mocked as she dodged a Blasting Hex. "You're not going to kiss me goodnight?"

"_I'm_ not going to kiss you at all." Harry called back, trying to dispatch her with a Stunner. "I plan on letting the Dementors do it for me."

"_Avada Kedavra_!" she yelled again, causing Harry to duck and Draco to shout "_Confringo_!"

"Sorry Aunt Bella." Draco murmured as he watched her collide with the wall and slump to the floor, unconscious.

Harry shook his head, a faint smile playing at his lips. "You're not sorry at all, are you?" he asked, binding Bellatrix and portkeying her to the Ministry.

Draco shrugged. "She's a psychotic bitch, even if she _is_ my aunt."

Harry laughed. "I couldn't agree more."


End file.
